Cortex and Ripto Rob the Bank and Get Arrested
Dr Neo Cortex was about to check the money pot. Cortex: Let's take a look inside my pot and see if I have any money. Then Cortex looked inside his pot, and there was no money left, and he was shocked. Cortex: Oh no! I don't have any money! What am I going to do for money? Then Cortex thought of something. Cortex: Wait a minute! I have an idea! I'm going to rob the bank! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I will go and tell Ripto about it, and he will tag along with me. Then Cortex walked out of the house, and then he met his friend Ripto. Cortex: Hi Ripto! Ripto: Hi Cortex! Cortex: I like to tell you something. Ripto: What's up? Cortex: My money pot is empty, and I've got no money left. I feel unlucky! Ripto: Hey Cortex! I feel the same way. After I checked my money pot, and I've got no money left! Cortex: Shall we rob the bank? Ripto: Good idea Cortex! Let's go rob the bank! So Cortex and Ripto went to the bank together, and then they reached the bank. Cortex: There it is! There's the bank! Ripto: Yeah, now let's go rob the bank! Cortex and Ripto went inside the bank, and they walked towards the reception. Moneybags, Hunter, Bianca and Elora were horrified. Hunter: Uh oh! It's the bank robbers! That's Cortex and Ripto! Cortex and Ripto, what are you doing here? Cortex: Freeze! This is the robbery! Give us all your money or else we will shoot you! Ripto: You heard Cortex! Do as you're told or else! Elora: No! We are not letting you get away with our bank money! Rules are rules! Cortex and Ripto were impatient. Cortex: You better give us all your money right now! Ripto: Or we will shoot all of you to pieces! Then Elora handed Cortex and Ripto two big sacks of money. Elora: OK OK OK! Fine! Just take it all and get out of here! We don't want to die! Cortex and Ripto ran out of the bank, laughing. Hunter: Quick Moneybags! Then Moneybags picked up a phone to call the police and he started to answer the phone. Moneybags: Hello! Is this the police department? Good! Our archenemies Dr Neo Cortex and Ripto robbed our bank and are getting away! Can you arrest them please? OK! Thanks! Bye! Outside the bank, Cortex and Ripto were cheering. Cortex: Yes! We just robbed the bank! Ripto: We got away with it! We're free! We're free! Then Cortex and Ripto had a plan. Cortex: Ripto. Ripto: What? Cortex: Let's go and pretend to be bank workers and borrow the bank truck. Ripto: Good idea Ripto! Let's do it! Then Cortex and Ripto pretended to be bank workers and they opened the back door of the bank truck and they placed the sacks of money in. Then Cortex and Ripto closed the door, and they got onto the bank truck, and they drove off and left the bank. Cortex: Yay! We're going 100 miles an honour! Ripto: Wow! This is great! Then Cortex and Ripto heard the police car sounding, and were horrified. Then Cortex and Ripto stopped at the police station. Then the police officer walked out of the police car, and they walked up to Cortex and Ripto who were in the bank truck. Police Officer: Gentlemen, can I see your drivers's license. Cortex: Sure, here you go. Then Cortex and Ripto showed the police officer the driver's license The police officer noticed that the driver's license belonged to Moneybags. Police Officer: Hey, that is not you two! Ripto: Um, um, OK, we don't have a driver's license. We forget our own. Cortex: Sir, we're the bank workers. So can you check our money sacks for us. Police Officer: OK, I'll check your sash. Then the police officer walked to the back of the bank truck and he opened the door to see if the two sacks were safe, Police Officer: That's fine. The police officer closed the door and they walked up to Cortex and Ripto, and then he thought for a second. Police Officer: Wait a second. The police officer was furious. Police Officer: That's Dr Neo Cortex and Ripto! (to Cortex and Ripto) Hey, that was you two, Dr Neo Cortex and Ripto! You two are not bank workers, you're the ones who robbed the bank. Cortex: Um, um, okay. You got us. Ripto: We're not bank workers. Police Officer: That's it! (Chase theme) Police Officer: Get out of the van, so I can handcuff you two! Then Cortex and Ripto drove away from the police officer, who were horrified. Cortex: No! We are going to drive away from you! And that's final! The police officer rushed to his police car. Police Officer: I have to get them before they get away. The police officer got on his police car and started to chase after Cortex and Ripto. Cortex and Ripto drove furiously to escape the police officer, and the police officer was driving closer to them. The police officer was chasing Cortex and Ripto through town. Police Officer: Come back here robbers! Ripto: You can't catch us, police officer! You moron! Cortex: Give up, police officer! You'll never stop us! Cortex and Ripto continued to outrun the police officer and drove as fast as they could. The police officer continued to catch up with those two, and then he rammed into the bank truck, sending it flying. Cortex and RIpto were horrified, and then they made a crash landing next to one of the houses. CRASH! Then the police officer's car drove towards the wreckage of the police officer, and he caught Cortex and Ripto who were both crying. Police Officer: You two are under arrest! Get in the police car while I get the bags of moneys from the bank truck you stole! Then Cortex and Ripto went into the police car while the police officer reclaimed the two stolen money sacks, and he got back in his police car to drive off to send Cortex and Ripto to jail. Later the police officer sent Cortex and Ripto to one of the cells in jail. Police Officer: This is your cell! Go in there right now! Cortex and Ripto went inside the cell, and the police offcer closed the cell bars. Police Officer: You two will stay in there for two months! I will bring the bags of money back to the bank where they belong and get the bank truck repaired! The police officer walked away. Cortex and Ripto were upset. Cortex: We cannot believe we got arrested for robbing the bank! Ripto: I agree Cortex. We're in jail now! CAST Simon as Dr Neo Cortex Professor as Ripto Diesel as Moneybags Paul as Hunter the Cheetah Kendra as Bianca the Rabbit Salli as Elora the Faun Eric as the Police Officer TRIVIA Paris Pursuit from Dick Figures: the Movie: The Soundtrack was used as a theme where Cortex and Ripto outrun by the cop while being chased by him. The police officer was similar to Diesel Busters. Trivia Category:Dr Neo Cortex Gets Grounded Category:Ripto Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff